


Watch Me Fly

by Xylianna



Series: Xy's 100 Ways Challenge [33]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/M, Other characters make brief appearances, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Voyeurism, but really the point of this is to indulge my thirst for crowe, modern au - bartender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 06:07:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18565486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xylianna/pseuds/Xylianna
Summary: Crowe doesn't need the money, but craves the attention.  Nyx could go get laid for real, but sometimes just likes to watch.When he finds Crowe's camgirl site, it's a game changer for them both.





	Watch Me Fly

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Crowe Week!! I love the excuse to thirst over my girl!!
> 
> Beta'd by the amazing [aliatori](http://archiveofourown.org/users/aliatori) and all remaining errors are due to my thirst being stronger than my editing!
> 
> This fulfills the Day 3 Prompts: Bartender AU, Drinking Game, and Bronze
> 
> it also fulfills a Prompt in my ongoing 100 ways challenge: #8, "Take my seat."

“You like that?”

Crowe’s voice was a husky purr despite the fact no one could hear it; her voice to text software translated it to the chat. Handy technology, that, in her line of work.

She needed her hands free.

Right now, those hands were busy squeezing her own pert breasts, thumbs rubbing her nipples, teasing them into little stiff peaks and eliciting a throaty moan. That it felt good was a no brainer - she knew exactly how to touch herself - but what really did it for her was the knowledge she was being watched. Sure, she made enough at her day job to get by even if she didn’t have the family trust fund. But she didn’t do this for money.

She did it for the thrill.

Crowe had learned by pure accident how much she got off on being watched. One day back in college, she’d been making out with her girlfriend, then looked up to see that the dorm room door hadn’t fully closed and an eye was framed by the crack, watching intently as they kissed passionately. Astrals, she’d barely lasted through one stroke of Aranea’s tongue before exploding, even though she’d gotten up and closed - and locked - the door before they’d gotten to that point. Crowe hadn’t been able to get that image out of her mind, of someone watching her, entranced and unable to look away while she did whatever she pleased.

It was heady, the power that came from showing off.

This way was better. She kept the camera angled so she never showed her face, and she didn’t use a mic. And, it was only her. She wasn’t exactly dating anyone at the moment, though the idea of doing a tandem show someday was a secret fantasy that Crowe figured she’d never get the chance to live out. It was enough for her to do this solo. The extra money didn’t hurt, but she’d do it for free if it wouldn’t draw suspicion.

And _that_ wanton thought had her sliding a hand down her torso to tease one fingertip along the waistline of her crimson satin panties. 

She cast her eyes towards the chat, mollified to see she’d gained another four viewers while playing with her tits. But if they wanted to stay and see her finish, it was time to ante up.

“Who’s gonna stay with me?” she cooed. “Pay now to continue.” She slid that fingertip down the front of her pussy with a delicate touch, completely unsurprised to find the fabric soaking wet. After lifting the finger to her lips, she spoke to clarify in case her audience had any doubt what she’d just done, “Mm, I taste so very sweet. Don’t you wish you could taste?”

Crowe taunted like that until the timer ran out, and she watched as two thirds of the chat emptied. That was to be expected; she charged more for this part of the show, and she didn’t mind a smaller audience.

“Tell me what you wanna see,” she invited, sliding her hand beneath her underwear while rolling herself from hip to shoulder in a sinuous bodywave. “Maybe I’ll make your dreams come true.”

For a price. Or for a lark. At this point, all Crowe cared about was coming.

She skimmed the chat window while toying with her clit. It was a bunch of the usual: they wanted to see her naked, they wanted to see her fuck herself with her hand, or with a toy. Some hadn’t been here before and were begging for a face shot.

But one response caught her attention: _SilverStag: Make it last, gorgeous. Tease yourself like you’re teasing all of us._

A low laugh bubbled forth from between parted lips, and she spoke as if she could address this patron directly. “It’s good to see one of you has a little imagination.” The chat blew up at that with impatient demands, causing her to grow cross. She didn’t want to lose her entire following, though, so she was moderate in her response. “A little patience might do you all some good… and if you’ve been here before, you know I always deliver.” Crowe punctuated her statement by removing her panties, holding them so the camera could get a good angle of the wet satin before she tossed them aside and spread her legs.

_SilverStag: Don’t listen to them. Go nice and slow._

A thrill shivered up her spine as she all but heard the command whispered in her ear, and she obeyed, sliding her hands oh so slowly from knee to hip and back again before curving around to trace fingertips along her inner thighs in a feather light caress. Crowe walked the fingers of one hand up her abdomen and rib cage until she could cup her left breast, pinching at the nipple in contrast to the gentle patterns she drew on the porcelain pale skin of her inner thigh.

_SilverStag: That’s it. Drive yourself up, but not too far, too fast. Fuck, you’re beautiful._

In addition to her creative new friend with proper sentence structure, the rest of the chat shared their approval - and annoyance - with her change in tactics. To mollify the crowd, she slid her finger along the seam of her cunt, dipping her finger inside herself just far enough to get it good and wet before bringing it to her clit. Crowe decided to stop watching the chat; it would be more of a distraction at this point than she needed. She let her eyes fall shut and focused on the way delicious pressure was building deep in her core. In her mind's eye, she sat on a stage, mmm, yeah… maybe the one at that fancy theatre she used to go to with Lib and the others. She was on the stage, in a spotlight so bright she couldn’t really see anyone, but now and then when she looked in the crowd, she’d make out intent eyes.

Oh, gods, yes, the idea of all those eyes on her, watching her touch herself, watching her sweat and shake with pleasure… Crowe whimpered, allowing her ring finger to slip inside herself while she continued to work her clit with her index finger. The hand at her breast slackened, and she teased her painfully hard nipple with one nail.

Was she going slow enough for the creative one, but fast enough for the impatient crew? Damned if she cared any more. Giving her tit one last squeeze, Crowe reached down with that hand to spread the lips of her pussy wide open, making it easier to give herself the attention she so desperately craved. Her hips were rocking, and she slipped a second finger inside herself, applying harder pressure to her clit, and then—

Suffice to say, when she came back to herself enough to look at the chat summary, she was pleased with the enthusiastic response - and the payout.

As well as the final comment from the new one: _SilverStag: Good girl._

* * *

Nyx pulled off his undershirt and used it to wipe the come from his cock and stomach before balling it up and tossing it into the hamper. Shit, that had been just what he needed. His hours made it nearly impossible to date, since dating a customer was against the rules and he worked during prime social hours. Porn was only so engaging even for a guy with his imagination, and discovering the wide world of cam chats had been eye opening. He’d had no idea how much he’d get off on watching, how delicious the thrill would be when a performer took one of his suggestions and acted it out just for him.

And this woman he’d found tonight, fuck, she had such an amazing body. He wished he could have seen her face when she climaxed, seen her eyes go all wide and glassy and blissed out, heard her voice cry out, shape his name all breathless and straining. He knew all of those things were against the TOS on her channel, but… he bookmarked the page anyway and had a feeling that tomorrow night, he’d be logging on again. 

But for now, time to catch some sleep before going into work. Nyx stood up and walked to the large bay windows of his studio apartment and pulled the blackout curtains closed. The sun would rise soon, and while he was a deep sleeper, he didn’t want to risk being woken up when the day got bright. It had been hard enough to turn his schedule upside down, and those curtains were a fucking blessing from the Six. The last thought he had as he slid into sleep was idle curiosity: how’d she get that scar on her hand?

* * *

beep beep _beep beep_ **beep beep**

Nyx reached out and slapped at his alarm until it shut the fuck up, then sat and rubbed his eyes. Shit, it felt like he’d just gone to sleep. He’d dreamt of being blindfolded by red panties and ridden until he screamed; maybe he really should take a night off and go out.

Tonight was not that night. Moving with an alacrity that belied the fact he’d woken up minutes before, Nyx efficiently showered, trimmed his beard, and dressed. At least it was easy to pick out what to wear: blue jeans, black tshirt. The bar had a simple and comfortable uniform.

Yeah, his shirt fit like a second skin, highlighting his muscular physique, but that helped with tips. And, if he was honest, he just enjoyed the attention.

It was early enough in the evening that the drive wasn’t awful, though he was grateful for the employees only parking lot securing him a spot. He entered The Coeurl’s Meow through the back entrance and slipped through the kitchen, nodding to Takka and his staff. Emerging behind the bar, he saw his co-worker this shift was Crowe. That was good: she was pretty cool and they got along well, so this should be a pleasant enough shift.

“Hey, hero,” she said, and he could tell from the sharp edge on her words that it had been a rough start to the night. “Nice of you to join us.”

He darted cerulean eyes to the clock and confirmed he wasn’t only on time, he was a few minutes early. “What, did you miss me, beautiful?” He grinned at the way she rolled those big, brown eyes of hers, and tied his apron around his waist. Looking at the clamoring customers, he raised his voice when he asked, “Alright, who’s next?”

* * *

“Shit!” Crowe’s curse was sudden and heartfelt, catching Nyx’s attention. 

He looked over and saw she was holding a rag to her hand. “You okay?” he asked in concern, setting a beer on the bar for a patron and walking over to her side. 

“Yeah, it’s stupid, I cut myself with the box opener. My hand was wet and I should've dried off first. Stupid,” she repeated, cradling her hand gingerly.

He reached out and gently took hold of her wrist in one hand, unwinding the towel with the other. “Doesn’t seem to be bleeding too badly,” he offered. “You should be more careful.”

“No shit,” she said acerbically. “I haven’t done that since my first week here.” Crowe chuckled ruefully. “And that time I cut down to the bone. I still have the scar.” She held out her hand for him to see.

No. Fucking. Way.

He’d seen that scar last night. Seen that hand doing far more interesting things than mixing drinks and wiping counters.

Nyx was not a shy person, but found himself unable to meet her eyes the rest of the night, certain she’d be able to read his rapidly racing thoughts if he made eye contact. He mumbled something that he hoped was words of commiseration before going back to his end of the bar and pulling beers for the waiting patrons.

* * *

Hours later, at home, he fired up his computer. He’d already seen it all last night. What was the harm in watching again?

The harm, he told himself sternly, was that now he knew who she was. No longer was this some anonymous internet hottie; now she had a name, had a voice, had a personality.

He slammed shut the lid of his laptop and groaned, bowing forward to rest his forehead in his hands. There was no guarantee she was doing it again tonight, anyway. When Pelna had invited them all over for drinks after shift she’d demurred, saying she had plans. Maybe she had a date. Maybe she was out with her friends.

Maybe she was at home, preparing to fuck herself on camera for strangers.

He growled in frustration, standing up and pacing through his apartment. 

What the Astrals-blasted _fuck_ was he supposed to do with this knowledge? He wished he’d never seen that scar, wished he’d never decided to look for something more interactive than good ol’ internet porn, wished he…

No. Those were all lies. He didn’t regret it at all, he only wished he had a single way to bring it up that wouldn’t result in her punching him for his audacity.

He could try just asking her out. Nyx had seen her shoot down other co-workers, but that didn’t mean he didn’t have a chance.

One thing was for sure: sleep wasn’t gonna come easy tonight. Shit, it was still early by his standards. Grabbing his coat, Nyx headed out the door. He’d head over to Pelna’s and join the others; maybe after a few drinks, he’d be able to get the image of Crowe playing with her own pussy out of his head and get some sleep.

* * *

Crowe swore when she unwrapped the bandage she’d hastily wound around her finger at work. Yeah, she hadn’t sliced as deeply this time, but it was gonna take a while to heal. And it throbbed like a sonuvabitch, so there was no way she was gonna be doing her second job for a few days until it healed.

Glancing at the clock, she frowned. She wasn’t used to going to bed this early, especially without tiring herself out first. Crowe dug her phone out of her pocket and scrolled through social media, immediately seeing a goofy pic of Pelna and Luche, both _very drunk_ at Pelna’s place. She brightened, remembering the invitation her co-worker had issued. Maybe she wasn’t particularly close to any of them, but it sure beat sitting at home sulking, and perhaps she’d even make an actual friend or two, something she hadn’t had since graduating college and moving here.

Getting there didn’t take long, and she reveled in the way the night air ruffled her hair against the nape of her neck where it flowed out from her helmet. After parking her bike, she tried to remember which apartment number was Pelna’s. Turned out, all she had to do was follow the riotous sound of Galahdian string music and tipsy laughter, and she found her co-workers.

Walking into the party, Crowe instantly knew Libertus would feel right at home. She’d have to bring him by and introduce him the next time he visited. Thankfully it was a small group, just Pelna, Nyx, Cindy, and Luche.

“You made it!” Pelna greeted her with a grin. “Get you a drink?” He stood up. “Here, take my seat.”

“Beer’s fine.” Crowe sat on the now empty folding chair, shooting him a smile.

“You’ll need something stronger if you’re gonna catch up,” Luche said with a chuckle.

She rolled her eyes and repeated herself, “Beer’s fine.”

“Here ya go.” Cindy passed her one, and Crowe nodded her thanks.

The threads of a conversation her arrival had interrupted were picked up, and Crowe didn’t feel bad about tuning it out. The hum of voices and energy of being in a room full of people was nice, and she could soak it up without participating. Crowe wasn’t sure entirely how much time had passed when a noise reminiscent of work pulled her from her daze. Looking up, she saw Nyx setting a tray positively over filled with shots of clear liquid that she wagered would send her from ‘almost buzzed’ to ‘trashed’ if she did two of them.

“Truth or dare… with a twist,” Nyx grinned. From the way the others were reacting, this was not the first time such a game had been proposed and played. Crowe frowned, not wanting to be a buzzkill, but entertaining the passing thought that she’d left such games behind when she graduated. But then, if there was one thing she’d learned tending bar, it was that there were no ‘grown ups’… just kids who attained a legal drinking age and a load of stress to go with it. So maybe acting like a teenager for one night wouldn’t be that bad, and hell, silly games like this fostered bonding, right?

She really did want to make some friends.

“What’s the twist?” she asked cautiously.

“If you don’t answer your question or complete your dare, you do a shot,” Cindy explained cheerfully. “And after you do your dare or question, you can make the one who gave it to you take a shot.” Her ruby lips spread in a beaming smile. “Either way, we all end up trashed.”

Polishing off the remnants of her beer, Crowe set the bottle aside and scooted closer to the table as the others did the same.

“Who wants to go first?” Nyx asked. Crowe wondered if she was drunker than she thought, because his voice sounded so velvety she wanted to wrap herself up in it. Not an appropriate thought to have about a co-worker.

Pelna shrugged. “My house, seems only fair.”

“Then what’ll it be?” Nyx challenged. “Truth, or dare?”

Crowe would have called the look Pelna gave Nyx somber, but that made her think ‘sober’, which Pelna definitely was not. 

“Dare.”

“Hmmm,” Nyx made a show of rubbing his chin, brow furrowed in thought. “We’ll start gentle. I dare you to take a shot.” His cerulean eyes sparkled with mischief, confusing Crowe - what was so crazy about doing a shot at a party?

“Alright,” Pelna said slowly, reaching for a glass. After he lifted one, Nyx’s grin flashed wide and fast, and he spoke again.

“Off Luche.” Nyx held out a lime wedge and shaker of salt.

It was hard to say who laughed harder, Pelna or Luche. But Crowe sure looked at them both differently after watching the easy way the dare was completed - they had clearly done that before. She’d had no idea they were involved. If they were. Maybe they’d just drank together enough that it no longer mattered. What was a body shot between friends?

Ifrit’s flaming asshole, she was _not_ getting jealous about two people she hardly knew sharing casual intimacy. 

Pelna made a dramatic show of choosing who to pick on next, eyes roving over one after the other. Crowe tried to believe the others’ couldn’t hear her heart pound, but fuck, if it rose higher in her throat she’d choke. Realizing how nervous she was made her laugh, which had the side effect of drawing Pelna’s attention.

“Crowe,” he said with a quirk of his lips that was half-smile half-smirk, “what’ll it be? Truth, or dare?”

“Truth,” she answered immediately. That was the safer option, right?

“Why do you work at the Coeurl?”

Oh, that was easy. “I like the atmosphere,” she said. “There’s usually good music.”

“You’re not wrong,” Luche agreed. “You guys remember the band last Friday?” 

During the ensuing sidebar conversation, Crowe grabbed a shot and tossed it back, even though by the ‘rules’ of this game she should have passed it to Pelna. Tequila, Six save her. She wasn’t really surprised, given the lime/salt combination used in the previous dare, but she’d have to be careful.

When the conversation flagged, Crowe realized in the growing silence that it was her turn to pick. “Nyx.”

He grinned at her - did the man every stop smiling? “Dare. Do your worst, gorgeous.”

Internally preening at the compliment, despite her knowledge that Nyx used pet names as casually as breathing, she mulled her options. “Take off your shirt,” she blurted out, letting the liquor do the talking. She prepared for him to get offended and do a shot, but when he stood up, gave her some of the most _excellent_ eye contact she recalled receiving, and grasped the hem of his faded gray tshirt, Crowe leaned forward subconsciously.

He peeled it away slowly, every nuance of his body language radiating a confidence bordering on arrogance. She recalled the tight shirts he wore to the bar and realized he wasn’t at all body shy. Quite the contrary, it seemed. His six pack abs were revealed inch by inch, and Crowe swore he took so long dragging the cotton up over his chest on purpose. She gasped seeing the tiny silver rings in his nipples, the adornments serving to draw her attention to how hard they were, how nicely placed on his pectoral muscles.

Now more than before, Crowe was irritated that her dominant hand hurt to much to masturbate. Maybe she should break out the hitachi later. 

Once the shirt was finally over Nyx’s head, he resumed that heady eye contact, blue cleaved unto brown, and Crowe forgot they weren’t alone until the corners of his eyes crinkled in yet another grin and he tossed the shirt to land in her lap.

“Take a shot,” he prompted her when she just sat there. She picked one up and downed it, internally reeling as the alcohol started to really hit her system. Externally too, if she was being honest. She was relieved to be sitting on a real chair, and not a stool - another shot or two and she’d probably fall off.

Would that be so bad? Maybe Nyx would catch her.

The next few rounds passed without incident. Cindy answered a question about her wild college years, and then dared Luche to eat one of the lime wedges. Luche asked Nyx about the worst first date he’d ever had, and Nyx dared Pelna to kiss the floor.

And then Crowe was up again. She was feeling pretty good from all the booze, but not stupid enough to take a dare. “Truth.”

Pelna reached out and grabbed a shot with an insouciant grin. “Now you can’t back out.”

“No fair!” Crowe laughed. She reached out and swiped one too, the burn of the tequila no longer terribly sharp with the warm fuzz of inebriation already coursing through her. “Fine, fire when ready, soldier.”

“What’s a fantasy you’ve never shared with anyone?”

Crowe arched one bistre eyebrow. “Wow, ratcheting it up from college memories and floor kisses, huh?” She crossed and uncrossed her legs, settling back in her chair and crossing her arms loosely across her chest. Maybe it was the tequila, maybe it was the easy camaraderie; whatever it was, she decided to be honest. “I’m a camgirl. My fantasy is being watched. Not a secret, I guess, since I run a channel on a website, but well, up till now, no one I know ‘offline’ knew about it, so… does it count?” Her grin flashed like quicksilver, full of mischief. “Or can I have another drink?”

“Sugah, you can have as much as you like,” Cindy drawled, handing Crowe the bottle. Crowe nodded in satisfaction; it was half full, she observed, feeling positive, before taking a swig from the neck.

“You’re lying,” Luche said flatly. “This is just a silly game, Crowe. You don’t have to make shit up.”

“I’m not!” she protested with a laugh. “Is it so hard to believe?” She took another drink, then another, and lost the track of the growing debate, not really caring if they believed her or not.

But when she looked up from contemplating the bottle, Nyx’s eye contact was searing in its intensity. He quirked a brow at her, and she nodded. From the way the smile spread slowly across his face, bowing those kissable lips and lighting those scintillating eyes, _he_ believed her.

Maybe that was why, before she slipped out the door an hour later, she slipped him a card bearing her url.

* * *

Sitting at his desk, Nyx felt a flare of… something that was hard to quantify. She _gave_ him the goddamn website address, http://eoscam.com/watchmefly. What clearer invitation could there be? But still he wasn’t sure. Should he really log on and watch? A week had passed since the party, would she even remember having ‘invited’ him? Titan knew, she’d been pretty fucking drunk.

Part of him wanted to not care, to just watch her come undone again, and chase his own pleasure as his eyes feasted. But the rest of him knew they were working together again tomorrow night, and he wanted her to respect him as much as he did her, so he pulled out his phone and brought up her contact.

Each ring seemed to last an eternity, and he expected to be dumped into voicemail, but she surprised him by picking up. 

“Yeah?” her voice was terse, he’d clearly interrupted something.

“Hey, sorry, I just,” Nyx realized he was stammering, and took a moment to pull himself together. Six, this shouldn’t be so hard, they were both adults, for fuck’s sake. “You… gave me a card.”

“I did.” Her voice dropped nearly a half-octave as she affected a sultry purr he’d never imagined in his wildest dreams.

“Just… making sure you didn’t regret it. Now that you’re sober.”

“I don’t,” she said. “But it’s sweet of you to ask.” A pause, and Nyx fancied he could hear her smile. “Even sweeter that you don’t seem to be judging me for it.”

“I like you,” Nyx said. “I always enjoy working with you, and you’re beautiful.” He chuckled, rich and low. “I’ve never had a first date in two seperate places, but, there’s a first time for everything.”

“Call it a preview,” she cooed. “You can take me out tomorrow.”

“Sex before the date? That’s different.”

Crowe’s laugh was soft and melodic. “Helps with those first date jitters, hero. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Thus said, she hung up, and Nyx was left staring at his phone’s home screen.

He tucked it in his pocket and logged on to the website, selecting her channel and seeing that his account carried a credit somehow, since it didn’t charge him a cover to connect. Dark eyebrows raised once the page loaded - not only was his cover comped, he had a $100 balance riding, ensuring he’d be able to stay for the whole show without anteing up. After mentally revising which restaurant he’d take her to - both as date, and as thanks - Nyx took off his shirt, tossing it aside, and unbuttoned his pants, getting comfortable to watch.

When the picture connected, Nyx groaned. Crowe was visible from the neck down, and tonight she wore black lace held up with satin shoulder straps, a delicate, entirely see-through dress that served to highlight her graceful curves more blatantly than if she’d been entirely nude. She wore stockings attached to a garter belt beneath it, and his eyes were riveted by the little red bow riding just beneath her belly button.

And no panties, sweet Shiva help him. The show hadn’t even started and he was already half-hard.

_Hello, hello_ her words appeared in the chat window. _Sorry I’ve been away for so long. I won’t bore you with the details, but I’m glad to see you here._

Nyx watched disjointed responses flow, some typed coherently and some in netspeak, but declined to say anything. His eyes were riveted to the gentle rise and fall of her ribcage, though he glanced occasionally at the chat window to see if she said anything else. Eventually she did.

_I’m so fucking horny._ Nyx laughed; she wasn’t the only one. _I hope you all don’t mind if I just dive right in…_

Nyx watched her start to slide the straps of her lingerie off sloping shoulders, and quickly typed: _Leave it on, gorgeous. Touch yourself through it._

Her compromise seemed to be stopping where she was at, the satin straps pooling around her biceps and the bodice clinging precariously to her small, high breasts. As Nyx watched, she cupped her breasts through the lace, squeezing. When the next words appeared in the chat window, he realized she was using a voice to text app - smart, that.

_I know just how to touch myself… but I wish it was you._

Somehow, Nyx knew it was meant for his eyes. He rolled his eyes at the response from the rest of the audience, but figured it was netting her some good cash - and helping fuel her exhibitionism - so he didn’t begrudge them. He stared at his monitor as she pinched her nipples, rolling them between her fingers until they hardened into taut peaks. How did it feel, with the lace rubbing against them? 

How did it feel, knowing she wasn’t only being watched by randoms - but by him?

Nyx reached down and unzipped his pants, slipping his cock out and stroking it slowly. He didn’t wanna come too fast; he wanted to see what she was gonna do.

And he wasn’t disappointed.

True to her words, the foreplay didn’t last long. Those tiny hands slipped from her breasts, tracing down the sides of her body and over her hips and thighs. She parted her knees and hitched up the black lace far enough that Nyx could see two things: it was edged in the same satin that made up the straps, and there was wetness glistening along the seam of her cunt already.

_Taste yourself_ he typed, hoping it wasn’t too much. _Tell me how you taste._

Maybe not his best work, but fuck if he didn’t want to lick the length of her, drinking her in. Would see be sweet? Salty? Tart? All he fucking knew would she would be amazing under his mouth, his hands. Watching was suddenly a pale substitute, but he remembered it was foreplay.

Tomorrow night, he wouldn’t be seeing her over a webcam.

His cock throbbed when she obeyed his hastily typed suggestion. Nyx watched entranced as she slid one finger between the lips of her pussy and held it up so he could see how it glistened. When she raised it off camera, he pictured her licking it, able to imagine a good visual after watching her lick salt off her wrist in between tequila shots at that damned party.

When her hand came back on screen, it went straight between her legs. He thought she had her middle finger inside herself and her index finger on her clit; it was a bit hard to tell, but the visual was clarified when her other hand slipped between her skirt to hold her labia open, revealing every intimate inch of herself to his eyes.

He’d forgotten the chat room entirely, and hoped she wouldn’t be upset by his lack of textual response. Nyx had one hand on his cock and the other grasping the arm of his chair, as if he’d free-fall without the support.

Somehow she must have pre-set her camera to zoom in at a specific time, because it panned down the pale lines of her body until it focused on her pussy. And oh, the journey was a treat - Nyx savored every bit of her body from slender shoulders to pert breasts, the contrast of black over porcelain doing things to him that he’d never anticipated. When the camera angle was honed in on her most intimate place, he watched her push her thighs so far apart he could see the muscles tremble - though maybe that was from arousal. It was hard to tell from his vantage point. He imagined licking the drop of sweat that rolled from her belly to her inner thigh, and then turning his had and lapping at her core until she screamed his name.

With a grunt, he realized he was dangerously close to his peak. Slowing the hand on his dick, he watched as she added a second finger, plunging two inside herself while diddling her clit. He could see her belly tense and release, then tense and hold, and he wondered if that was a tell that she was close.

A moment later, her body was engulfed in such a massive spasm that Nyx almost thought he could feel the satin of her sweat-slicked skin brush against his. Tightening his hand around his cock, he stroked faster, harder, watching the liquid pool on her chair between her legs, and then he was screaming her name, unable to see her as he went momentarily sightless, coming more intensely than he had in longer than he cared to remember.

Shit… and she called this a preview?

Blinking cerulean eyes open and trying to focus, he saw she’d disconnected the vidfeed.

No matter. He’d see it all in person tomorrow.

* * *

Crowe drew herself a bath - a rare indulgence, but one she felt this afternoon merited. She dumped in a bath bomb Aranea had sent her for her last birthday and smiled as the scent of lavender filled the air. 

Not that she needed the aromatherapy to relax after how hard she’d come the night before, but it was a pretty smell and she felt like pampering herself.

Settling into the hot water, Crowe sighed. Tension she hadn’t realized she was carrying began to seep from her muscles, and she tipped her head back and closed her eyes.

Astrals, if she’d known how much more intense it would be to perform knowing a person in the audience, she’d have been tempted to do it before. Giving Nyx her url had been a drunken lark, but once she’d sobered up, she decided it wasn’t the worst way to express her interest. He hadn’t seemed offended, which was a relief, or judgemental, which was _amazing_. Nyx was handsome, funny, a little arrogant at times, but Crowe could see it for the mask that it was; an ill-fitting disguise that did little to hide the genuine way he cared for those around him.

She could do far worse… and she’d be hard pressed to do better.

The way he’d checked in to make sure that sober Crowe was as sure of herself as drunk Crowe as endearing and appreciated. Not a lot of people would question a VIP pass to a pornfeed, and the fact he did set her heart at ease. While initially, she was just thinking with her hormones, she had realized that he could be someone she could really let in.

She could love him, if she let herself.

And they had a date tonight.

She wondered where he’d take her. Crowe deemed herself a fair judge of character. The dichotomy of her upbringing as a wealthy heiress and her adulthood as a bartender had woven together to teach her how to reach people’s true motivations. She figured Nyx would take her out somewhere nice, and not just as a prelude to what most guys would expect after the show she put on last night.

But because he wanted to… because he cared.

She wasn’t used to being spoiled, but Crowe had to admit to preening a bit as she scrubbed her loofah over creamy skin. It would be nice to be wined and dined a bit before being taken to bed.

But, by the Six, she certainly hoped that’s where they’d end up.

After the water had chilled and her fingertips pruned, Crowe got out and wrapped herself in a fluffy towel, humming to herself. She applied subtle makeup, and checked her nail polish for any chips that needed repairing, before sauntering into her bedroom and studying the contents of her closet. What to wear, when she didn’t know where they were going? Dark eyes skimmed from the casual to the fancy, before settling somewhere in between. A little black dress almost always suited, she knew, but when her hand settled on the hanger, she shook her head. 

No. Not that one. Unpainted lips curved into a feline smile, and she plucked a different dress from her wardrobe. This one was deceptive with it’s ankle length skirt and high neckline, contrasting with the fire engine red of the silky fabric.

But that fabric, oh, it clung in all the right places. She’d only worn it once before, years ago when Aranea had taken her to a fancy banquet to celebrate being made partner at her law firm. They hadn’t stayed long; Aranea had admitted the way the crimson silk clung served to highlight Crowe’s figure rather than conceal it, and they’d made love until the sun rose the next morning.

Crowe suspected Nyx would like it. Besides, _she_ liked it, and Crowe didn’t think it was arrogant to recognize that red was her best color.

After choosing a set of matching bra and panties in a brilliant shade of blue that Crowe thought was a couple shades darker than Nyx’s eyes, she slipped into the dress, and added some simple silver accessories. After one last glance in the mirror, she grabbed her purse and phone, and was out the door. This wasn’t the best outfit to ride her motorcycle, so she hailed a cab. Nyx had told her to meet him at the club where they both worked and he’d take it from there. 

She had no idea where, but the anticipation of the surprise was heady and fun. Despite barely knowing him personally, beyond their working relationship and the one party they both attended, she trusted him.

When she stepped out of the cab, Crowe scanned the sidewalk and didn’t see him. With a shrug, she went inside the Coeurl, figuring she could get a drink while she waited. But then she saw him sitting at a small table tucked into a corner and her lips quirked; she supposed it made sense to stay here, where they both knew the drinks were good and the food high quality. It was a sort of common ground for them both, not a bad place to start a relationship.

Bahamut’s fucking dick, was that what they were starting? Or was it gonna be simple down and dirty fucking?

“Hey,” Crowe said, slipping into the empty chair opposite Nyx.

“Hey yourself,” he said with an easy grin. “You look amazing.”

“So do you.” It was the Astrals’ honest truth; his layers of black and silver were a perfect contrast to her scarlet, and part of her wished she could see what they looked like together.

“You want a beer?”

She hummed in consideration. “Since we’re so fancy tonight, maybe I should be more elegant than that.” She smirked. “Red wine? Dark and dry.”

“You got it.” He signaled to the waiter, a man Crowe didn’t recognize, and put in the order. He already had a drink in front of him, something dark bronze and probably deadly from the careful way he took tiny sips instead of tossing it back like the tequila the last time they drank together.

They sat in silence until her wine was delivered, and sipping it gave Crowe something to do, which was appreciated. Six, why was she so shy now? He’d literally seen everything she had to offer, so why were the butterflies churning madly in her stomach now, just from sitting for drinks?

“Tell me about yourself,” Nyx invited, and Crowe felt her cheeks heat inexplicably with a blush.

“Uh, there’s not much to tell. I graduated from the University of Gralea with a degree I’ll never use, then moved here to Insomnia and now I tend bar.” She strove for a cavalier grin, hoping she at least avoided awkward grimace. “And now here I am. You?”

Nyx chuckled; the sound was not unkind, but commiserating. “I did a tour in the Crownsguard which paid my way through university - just a gen ed degree, what was yours in? - and then I moved here because there was nothing better to do.” His smile was tight, not reaching his eyes. “My homeland was torn up by a civil war, and my parents…” Nyx’s silence spoke more eloquently than any words could ever do, and Crowe’s heart panged at the flash of raw pain that splashed over his face.

“I studied music history,” she said softly, reaching to lay a hand on his forearm. She felt the muscles tense beneath her fingers then go lax, and the smile she gave him shone with compassion. “I know, pretty useless, but I just like learning.”

“If I didn’t have to work, I’d be a student for life,” Nyx admitted, the brief nod of his head the only indication of his gratitude for the topic shift that Crowe expected to see.

“But what would you study?” she pressed, leaning forward, not letting go of his arm.

They spoke for hours, and Crowe was forced to revise her initial assessment of Nyx Ulric. Sure, he was hot and he knew it, he liked the attention, and he liked to _watch_ \- but he was so much more than that. She felt a heady rush, realizing that she was seeing a part of him he didn’t show to many people. Over the course of their discussion she learned about his family, his little sister, his friends - beyond their fellow bartenders, he hung with a couple other Insomnian guys, Gladio and Ignis - and she tried to share in turn. It was hard to make herself so vulnerable, though some would argue that after masturbating over the internet for him, what was the big deal talking about her past, present, or future? But she managed, telling him more about her college years, the relationship with Aranea that mellowed info friendship once they graduated and moved provinces away from each other, the fact she had no actual family save for her honorary brother Libertus, the trust fund she gained access to when she turned 25 but scorned by taking a job in the service industry.

Crowe couldn’t remember the last time she’d talked so much. She couldn’t remember the last time someone had wanted to hear her talk so much. It was an unexpected intimacy, and later when they left the bar, walking hand in hand down Fourth Avenue, she felt electricity tingle up her arm from the simple handclasp. Nyx walked her home, swept her in his arms, and leaned down to press his forehead against hers. 

From head to toe she shivered, having been prepared for a kiss but not for such a tender gesture. When he drew away, she surged forward, desperate for a taste of him. Her lips brushed his, as ephemeral and delicate as the beat of a butterfly’s wings. Heat filled her cheeks, and she caught her lower lip in her teeth as she looked up to meet his eyes.

Searing cerulean met deep brown, and words were unnecessary. Crowe took Nyx’s hand, unlocked her door, and lead him inside.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I'd love to hear what you think! And if you haven't, check out my other Crownyx works! <3


End file.
